Cintilar de Esperança, Toque de Desespero, Presente de Amor
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Você sabe quando a menina se apaixona pelo menino, mas esse menino acaba se apaixonando por outro menino e esse segundo garoto acaba se apaixonando pela menina? Isso parece ser bem clichê mas alguém sempre passará por isso. Agora imagine se esse segundo garoto percebe que a paixão que tinha pela menina diminuiu e ele começa a amar o mesmo garoto que a menina gosta.


**Tradução da fanfic 'Glint of Hope, Touch of Despair, Gift of Love' que é também de minha autoria. Prompt feita pro tema de Natal/Ano Novo do grupo One Piece girls.**

 **Classificação: M**

 **Casal: KidxLawxNami**

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **One Piece e seus personagens pertecem ao Eichiro Oda**

 **Letras são da música "Immortality" de Cartoon ft.** **Kristel Aaslaid e "Buttons" de The Pussycat Dolls ft.** **Snoop Dogg.**

 **Divirtam-se! :3**

 **Cintilar de Esperança, Toque de Desespero, Presente de Amor**

Você sabe quando a menina se apaixona pelo menino, mas esse menino acaba se apaixonando por outro menino e esse segundo garoto acaba se apaixonando pela menina? Isso parece ser bem clichê mas alguém sempre passará por isso. Agora imagine se esse segundo garoto percebe que a paixão que tinha pela menina diminuiu e ele começa a amar o mesmo garoto que a menina gosta.

Sim, exatamente desse jeito.

Mas a garota é tão corajosa como o segundo garoto, e ambos brigam um com para ter o amor do primeiro garoto. Como tudo isso começou, lhe direi agora.

… **..**

Nami se lembra muito da primeira vez que viu em sua vida Trafalgar Law.

Voltando da escola, o caminho para a sua casa onde vivia junto com sua mãe e irmã, Bellemere e Nojiko, era por dentro de uma vizinhança com casas enormes de famílias ricas. Bem no final daquela rua de casas luxuosas estava a mais modesta casa, que era de sua mãe; uma casa de três andares com plantações de laranjas no quintal. Nos seus pequenos passos, do seu corpo de 10 anos de idade junto com sua mãe e irmã elas passavam por uma casa onde tinha um caminhão de mudança, com várias caixas de papelão sendo descarregadas. Na frente da calçada uma BMW preta estava estacionada, onde duas pessoas estavam lá. Para ser mais exato um homem e um menino. O homem parecia confuso com algo enquanto o menino parecia entediado.

\- "Eu não sei exatamente o endereço certo..." – O homem loiro disse isso ao motorista do caminhão, olhando ao redor a procura de alguma placa que possa dizer o nome da rua. Vendo que Bellemere passava pela rua ela a parou. – "Por favor, moça. Você pode me dizer que rua é essa que estamos? – Bellemere sendo uma mulher muito hospitaleira ela ajuda o homem. – "O nome da rua é Avenida Mikan e o nome do bairro é Vilarejo Cocoyashi." – O motorista anota a informação em alguns papéis, retornando ao caminhão para terminar de descarregar. O homem loiro agradece muito à Bellemere, o que logo a mulher diz que está tudo bem; se ele precisasse de alguma coisa ela mora no final da rua e ele pode ir até lá e pedir por qualquer coisa que precisar.

Enquanto ambos os adultos conversavam o olhar de Nami se direciona para o garoto que chegou mais perto de seu pai. Vendo ele de perto ela percebeu que o garoto é bem mais velho que ela. Ele estava usando uma calça branca com uma camiseta de botões preta, botas pretas e um chapéu branco com bolinhas pretas de pelúcia, a sua pele parecia ser um tom mais escuro que a dela, seu cabelo negro e bagunçado. Mas o que a encantou era os seus olhos azul-acinzentados, que estavam fixos nos cor de chocolate dela.

Os olhos dele são lindos.

Olhos de um príncipe.

A intensidade do olhar dele fez com que a garotinha se escondesse atrás das pernas de sua mãe, suas bochechas se avermelhando. Seu pequeno coração deu alguns pulos mas ela não entendia o porque. Bellemere olhava para sua filha envergonhada com um sorriso, a timidez da menina é tão rara por causa de sua personalidade direta. – "Nami, porque você não cumprimenta o Sr. Rocinante e o seu filho Trafalgar?

O loiro se agacha e segura delicadamente a mãozinha dela, beijando-a. – "Meu prazer, Nami."

Um grande, sorriso bobo aparece no rosto do loiro, fazendo com que Nami solte pequenos risos e sua timidez passar. – "O prazer é todo meu, senhor Rocinante."

\- "Não tenha vergonha, Law. Cumprimente-a também." – Nami olha para o garoto novamente, sua timidez voltando no momento em que um olha para o outro.

O garoto tira o seu chapéu e se inclina um pouco em uma saudação de cavalheiro. – "Meu prazer, senhorita Nami."

A menina murmura sua resposta para logo ir a sua irmã e puxar seu vestido. – "Nojiko, estou com fome. Eu quero colher algumas laranjas e comê-las." – Percebendo que sua irmãzinha está realmente tímida com o garoto novo ela solto alguns risos, resolvendo ser um pouco misericordiosa com ela.

\- "Mãe, irei voltar para casa primeiro. Nami está com fome." – Dito isto a garota de cabelos lilases vai com sua irmã para casa. Nami olha para trás e vê que o olhar do garoto nunca saiu de si. Rapidamente ela olha pra frente, puxando a sua irmã pra chegar em casa mais rápido.

Mais tarde naquele dia Bellereme pergunta para a ruiva o porquê da repentina timidez. Nami diz que o garoto parece um príncipe e isso é a razão de seu comportamento. Ele é tão diferente daquele garoto irritante de sua escola, que sempre estava importunando-a por causa de seu tamanho ou de seus cabelos.

\- "Eustass ainda está te irritando? Eu disse pra ele parar com isso." – Eustass Kid é um garoto que está na mesma classe que Nojiko, e desde que o garoto de 13 anos descobriu que Nami é a irmãzinha da sua colega de classe ele sempre está fazendo com que a ruiva fique brava. O motivo de ele fazer isso ela não sabe.

Alguns anos se passam e Nami chega aos seus 15 anos, seu corpo agora desenvolvendo curvas que fazia com que as outras garotas ficassem com inveja dela. E Kid a deixava mais irritada por motivos agora diferentes; ela queria que ela fosse sua namorada. Quando Nami chegou em casa e disse a sua irmã que Kid disse que queria um relacionamento com ela Nojiko riu até dizer chega, dizendo que era o esperado por de uma maneira ou outra Eustass sempre estava querendo chamar sua atenção. Kid cresceu lindamente, se tornando alto, sua pele pálida e seu cabelo carmesim sendo ótimos contrastes com agora as roupas escuras que ele escolheu usar.

É claro que Nami o recusou, seus olhos sempre estavam em outra pessoa.

Foi meses antes que Nami percebeu que seus sentimentos inocentes e curiosos por Trafalgar se tornaram em amor e obsessão. Algumas vezes ela o espionava pela janela de seu quarto, o homem agora nos seus 21 anos, estudante de medicina (pelo que ela ouviu sua mãe comentando com o Sr. Rocinante). O menino pequeno e magro cresceu e se tornou tão alto como seu pai, sua figura se tornando esguia, suas mãos agora tinha tatuagens, dois pares de argolas em suas orelhas brilhavam no sol e para finalizar agora ele tinha costeletas e um cavanhaque em seu rosto.

O seu príncipe ficou sombrio, um tipo de escuridão que fazia com que seu coração se excitasse e amedrontasse em cada vez que o vislumbrava enquanto voltava da escola ou então nos finais de semana que ficava em casa.

Foi em um desses dias que novamente Kid a encheu o saco para que ele a acompanhasse para casa e ela o deixou, sendo assim ele sossegaria um pouco. Foi quando ambos chegaram à sua rua que o coração da ruiva bateu mais forte.

Ali na entrada de sua casa sua mãe estava conversando com o Sr. Rocinante e com Law. Chegando ao lado de sua mãe ela cumprimenta ambos homens rapidamente, dizendo que ela não podia parar pra conversar porque tinha muito dever de casa para dar conta, uma de suas mãos puxando para dentro um Kid que ficou de repente quieto.

Quando os ruivos chegam na sala de estar o garoto começou a perguntar a ruiva sobre o moreno. Nami esperava tons de ciúmes vindo do ruivo (já que ele proclamou à todos que ela era dele) mas o seu tom de voz era pura curiosidade. Ela ficou suspeitosa mas deixou passar. Talvez Kid estivesse se comportando por estar na casa de sua mãe.

Depois dessa situação ele começou a acompanhá-la todo o dia para a casa da ruiva, o seu pescoço se contorcendo algumas vezes que ambos ruivos eram abençoados com a presença rara de Law na casa de seu pai. A medida que os dias passavam Kid perguntava mais e mais.

Nami realmente ficou com suspeitas.

… **..**

No último ano escolar de Eutass ele e Nami ficaram realmente amigos, a insistência perante a garota ser sua desapareceu completamente. Ela queria entender a repentina mudança do ruivo mas decidiu ficar calada.

Foi na costumeira volta pra casa que eles viram o príncipe sombrio dela na casa de seu pai, seus pescoços se contorcendo para olhar o moreno, no qual o outro homem finalmente os perceberam. Nami já aguardava o olhar intenso se fechar nela porém os olhos prateados estavam no ruivo.

Uma sensação ruim apareceu nela perante cena.

Ela teve que literalmente puxar Kid dali para sua casa. O ruivo sorrindo para o moreno, deixando que a garota o movesse pelo caminho. Deixando ela na porta de entrada, ele sai dali em passos apressados. Vendo isso Nami rapidamente corre para o seu quarto, pegando o seu telescópio (que ela pediu de presente com motivos de olhar as estrelas) para olhar o que acontecia na casa de Law. O que ela viu fez com que gelo corresse pela sua espinha.

Ali na frente da casa de seu príncipe sombrio Kid estava conversando animadamente com Law, outro homem sorrindo de um jeito que Nami nunca viu em todos esses anos. Uma das mãos do ruivo encosta na parede atrás de Law, seu rosto chegando cada vez mais perto do outro. De repente ambas as mãos de Law agarram o rosto do mais jovem, trazendo os lábios pintados de Kid para os seus em um beijo profundo e demorado.

Nami engasgou em choque com o que viu. Essa era o porquê ele nunca a olhar com interesse, somente com aquele olhar gélido e intenso. Ela tirou seu olhar da cena, derrubando o telescópio no chão, o seu coração doendo em seu peito.

Isso também era o porquê de Kid parar de irritá-la. Isso era o porquê de Law nunca olhar para suas curvas femininas.

O seu príncipe sombrio também gostava de príncipes. E o colega de classe de sua irmã, sendo uma pessoa aventureira é claro que aproveitaria quando tivesse a chance.

Enquanto chorava sua tristeza em seu travesseiro a garota se perguntava como poderia viver agora.

… **..**

Bem nos últimos meses do último ano de Kid na escola Nami resolveu ficar indiferente com o ruivo. Ela se recusava a deixar com o ruivo a acompanhasse pra casa, sabendo que acompanhá-la seria uma desculpa para poder interagir com o seu príncipe (ela até ameaçou ele com socos se ele persistisse em questionar o porquê de ela ter mudado de idéia). Quando o último sino deu sua última badalada do dia ela saiu que nem um raio dali, não querendo ver novamente que a traiu e roubou o homem que ela desajava.

 _Mas ele nunca foi seu, se parar pra pensar._ – A pequena voz em sua cabeça, que provavelmente é a razão falava que ela devia deixar essa obsessão de lado. O seu príncipe sombrio não era mais seu príncipe, e muito menos a pertencia.

Agora ela precisa apagar ambos homens de sua mente, focar nos estudos que farão com que ela entre na Universidade de Sabaody na cidade de Grand Line e ficar longe de todas as memórias que ela tinha com eles, mesmo que isso custasse ela ficar longe sua família. Meteorologia era sua paixão e felizmente em Sabaody ela podia estudar esse curso com descontos e poder pagar o seu quarto no campus. Mas aquela vontade de espionar Law com o seu telescópio e ver o que o ruivo e moreno faziam em sua casa às vezes tomava a melhor dela.

Hoje era quinta-feira, o dia que o seu vizinho estava sozinho na casa de seu pai enquanto o Sr. Rocinante estava atualmente em outra cidade por questão de trabalho (sim, ela estava mantendo uma agenda de rotinas do moreno) e convenientemente Kid passaria a noite lá. Nami trincou os dentes pensando nas possibilidades de que um homem de 20 anos cheio de hormônios como Kid e um de 23 anos como Law fariam sozinhos naquela casa, principalmente quando o mais velho tinha experiência na área médica... As mãos dela coçavam para ver o que aconteceria hoje.

E então ela foi ver, abandonando seu lápis e suas anotações e indo para o telescópio que agora ela posicionou estrategicamente na janela de seu quarto. Exatamente às 9 horas da noite Kid chegou na casa silenciosa em sua moto nova (montada por ele mesmo, pelo que sua irmã disse), o cabelo carmesim mais bagunçado e mais desafiando a gravidade, o sorriso lascivo permanente em sua face combinando com o crescimento repentino de músculos que o ruivo teve. O príncipe sombrio cumprimentou o seu namorado, ou que quer que Kid seja agora dele. O sorriso familiar do moreno combinando com o amarelo e preto de seu moletom e sua calça jeans com bolinhas pretas, e pelos setes círculos do paraíso, seu cabelo desgrenhado que lhe dava a aparência preguiçosa e sexy ao moreno estava livre do chapéu de pelúcia.

Toda vez que ela vê aquele cabelo preto-azulado volumoso ela baba, suspirando depois porque ela nunca poderá sentir a textura daquelas madeixas.

O casal se beija e depois Kid puxa Law para dentro avidamente. Perdendo a visão clara da situação ela mexe no telescópio para poder ver a outra janela que ela descobriu ser do quarto de Law, onde demora alguns minutos para ver se alguém aparece. Quando ela estava prestes a desistir de olhar eles aparecem na janela, mostrando aos olhos da ruiva uma visão que ela nunca presenciou, e que fez com que sua inveja e tristeza aumentassem.

Eles estavam se beijando carinhosamente, tal beijo que depois ficou ardente e profundo, os vislumbres de línguas se movendo uma contra outra e mãos correndo sensualmente em seus corpos fazem com que Nami sinta uma quentura aparecer em sua barriga.

Então ambos homens retiram suas camisas, a visão dos músculos avantajados envolto em pele pálida de Kid e a pele morena e tatuada de Law fazendo com que a ruiva engula em seco e lamba seus lábios. O jeito com que os dois estão enroscados um no outro surpreendemente sexy para ela. Ela deveria sentir nojo e ultraje já que ela queria estar no lugar de Kid naquele exato momento mas a visão dos músculos dançando enquanto os homens se moviam faziam com que ela se sentisse quente.

Para o azar dela Kid fechou as cortinas da janela, fazendo com que o show privado dela acabasse. Voltando a sua mesa de estudos ela olha para suas anotações e percebe que não vai conseguir estudar com as memórias do momento anterior frescas em sua mente. Nem em seus nos seus sonhos mais loucos ela pensaria que momentos sensuais compartilhados por dois homens seria excitante para ela. Com essa curiosidade em sua mente ela vai pesquisar em seu computador sobre esse jeito de amor, se a visão de dois homens sendo sensuais um com outro naquele momento excitou ela por causa dos sentimentos que ela tem com um deles ou isso seria uma coisa que ela gostaria pela frente.

\- "Só uma pequena pesquisa e depois irei dormir." – Ela disse para si mesma. Horas depois ela percebeu que ficou quase a noite inteira olhando sobre isso, ao ponto de achar ilustrações e histórias que tem como tema esse tipo de amor. Desligando o computador ela rapidamente vai para a cama, seus últimos momentos antes de dormir era porque diabos ela achava tão excitante ver dois homens sendo sensuais um com outro.

… **..**

Finalmente o maldito último ano de Nami na escola e de afinco em estudos chegou ao fim, e junto com isso, o interesse dela por amor gay aumentando ao ponto de ela corajosamente pesquisar e assistir vídeos de pornô gay em seu celular durante a horas mais escuras da madrugada.

Colocando esses pensamentos perigosos de lado ela se foca na festa tradicional de formatura que a escola irá fazer no pátio do estabelecimento. É claro que Nami ficou toda sorridente; ela gosta muito de vestidos, principalmente quando eles têm cortes ousados e possam ser usados com uma maquiagem mais ousada e sandálias de salto altíssimos. Ela visitou loja por loja até achar o vestido vermelho e os saltos prateados perfeitos para a ocasião, a maquiagem prateada e preta combinando lindamente com seus olhos castanhos, finalizando com o batom vermelho-sangue em seus lábios. Pequenos brincos e uma corrente delicada em seu pescoço complementavam o visual.

Nada poderia dar errado nesta noite. Pelo menos até o momento que sua mãe revelou quem acompanharia sua família na formatura.

Sr. Rocinante estava usando um o formal smoking preto com camisa branca e a gravata borboleta preta, parado na porta do local da formatura, esperando que Bellemere e suas duas filhas chegassem lá. Do seu lado estava Kid também usando um smoking preto, camisa e gravatas negras dando um contraste delicioso com as cores de sua pele e seu cabelo. Quando Nami olhou para Law ela sentiu borboletas voarem avidamente em seu estômago quando viu o moreno em toda sua beleza com o smoking branco, uma camisa preta e uma gravata vermelha complementando a vestimenta. O cabelo bagunçado e tentador penteado de um jeito que aparentava ser clássico e estiloso combinando com as costeletas e o cavanhaque que tinha. Ela se sentiu mais uma vez tímida, como se fosse uma pequena garotinha na presença de um adulto lindo em à sua frente.

Essa obsessão vai ser sua caída um dia.

Cordial como sempre, Rocinante cumprimentou sua mãe com um beijo em sua mão para depois repetir o mesmo com Nojiko e Nami. – "Vocês estão estonteantes essa noite."

Bellemere soltou alguns risos, uma vermelhidão aparecendo em seu rosto. – "Você três estão bem elegantes essa noite."

Vendo a sua mãe ficar vermelha daquele jeito, Nojiko solta alguns risinhos ao lado de Nami, o que faz com que a mais jovem sussurre para ela. – "Quero saber dos detalhes mais tarde."

De repente uma mão grande e morna pega a sua, vendo os lábios coloridos de Kid descendo em sua pele. – "Se soubesse que você estaria tão estonteante desse jeito eu iria colar-se ao seu lado."

\- "Felizmente você não sabia. Menos irritante e desvios de atenção para mim." – O seu instinto era pra responder com palavras mas cruéis mas ela se segurou para não fazer um escândalo.

Talvez ela deveria, já que o maldito ta transando com o homem que ela quer pra si.

 _ **I was not ready  
To fall in like I'm wasted  
My heart grows heavy  
Don't taste me rushing  
And keep your words naked  
You got me blushing**_

Então o toque quente da mão de Kid muda para um mais gelado, lábios umidecidos e macios beijam a sua pele e o olhar prateado de Law trava no seu. – "Como Eustass-ya disse, I me arrependo imensamente de não ter passado mais tempo contigo. Seria um prazer imenso em ser seu par esta noite."

 _Muito improvável, já que você preferiu ter o que Eustass tem no meio de suas pernas do que eu tenho nas minhas._ – Essa era a resposta que Nami queria dar mas por estar muito nervosa com a beleza estonteante do homem a sua frente ela simplesmente murmurou um obrigado. Quando ela olhou para a mão dele ela viu um anel prateado fino em seu anelar, depois ela olhou para mão de Kid e viu uma cópia exata do anel no dele.

 **A** _ **nd you forever I'll follow  
You'll be my holy ground  
You forever I'll follow**_

 _Eles estão namorando?_ _Como assim? Desde quando?_ – Ela olhou para os olhos de Law, vendo que ele a observava. Ele sorriu afetadamente quando viu que ela olhava os anéis.

 _ **In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

 _Preciso ficar bem longe dele, pelo menos para acalmar meus nervos._ – Rapidamente ela tirou sua mão do seu apego e olhou para sua mãe. – "Meu par da noite está esperando na mesa dele com seus amigos. Irei me juntar a eles." – Sua mãe assentiu a isso. – "Nojiko, você quer vir junto?"

\- "Depois, Nami. Irei ficar ao lado de mãe. Apenas vá e divirta-se." – Nami assente às palavras e rapidamente sai dali, não poupando uma olhada para Kid ou Law. Mas ela podia sentir que aquele olhar prateado estava nela e provavelmente aquele sorriso matreiro ainda em seu rosto. Em vingança ela propositalmente balança seu quadril de forma insinuante, fazendo com que ele veja o que ele recusou.

Ele provavelmente sabe sobre os sentimentos dela e está brincando com isso, negando o que ela quer para mostrar o quão bobinha ela é.

 _Maldito bastardo._

Depois dessa situação Nami começou a aproveitar a festa, dançando com um moreno imperativo chamado Luffyque era da segunda classe do ano que ela estava bem como o irmão mais velho dele, Ace. Ela particularmente gostou de dançar com ele porque o homem era extremamente bonito com o seu sorriso grande, os cabelos escuros e repicados e as sardas em suas bochechas bronzeadas, sua figura sendo alta e esguia (e com músculos, pelo que ela conseguiu tocar enquanto dançavam). Seu coração pulsava veloz nas vezes que ele sorria para ela, as covinhas em seu rosto sendo extremamente fofas nele. Ele fez com que, pela primeira vez em anos, ela esquece a obsessão que ela tinha com Law e Kid. Ace fez com que ela esquece a dor rotineira do amor pelo homem mais velho fosse esquecida.

 _ **You left me crying  
And running through a ghost town  
Alone and stranded  
Why leave me hoping  
And guessing for the answers  
No place stays forbidden**_

Talvez ela devesse pegra essa chance e aproveitá-la, beijá-lo no canto da boca, fazer com que ele perceba que ela está interessada; uma chance de ser feliz, nem que seja por um curto tempo.

 _ **In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

Ela puxa Ace com uma das mãos para uma área com menos gente. Ela se encosta na parede e sorri maliciosamente para o homem a sua frente, no qual entendeu claramente o que ela queria. Os olhos dele quase se fecharam e seu sorriso se torna sensual, seus lábios abrindo quando ele os descia para os de Nami, seus dedos gentis em sua figura enquanto a beijava docemente. Ela pensou que seu primeiro beijo acenderia um fogo dentro de si, fazendo com que ela veja as cores dançando sobre seus olhos e seu coração palpitar freneticamente ao ponto que desmaiaria. Infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu.

As mãos quentes que estava em sua pele não tinham o mesmo toque e uma temperatura mais fria que a da mão que a que ela queria. Os lábios ligeiramente rachados não traziam o mesmo sentimento de querer que o toque dos lábios macios e úmidos traziam. Ela queria sentir aquele cavanhaque roçando seu queixo enquanto aqueles lábios a beijavam com menos delicadeza...

Nami percebeu que a presença de Ace não era o bastante para fazê-la esquecer Law. Provavelmente homem nenhum será capaz disso e isso ficou provado no beijo que compartilhavam.

Os olhos dela abriram de sopetão, vendo um par de olhos prateados olhando diretamente para si e o que ela fazia a algumas mesas de distância. Ele repentinamente se sentiu com vergonha, o que a fez parar o beijo. – "Eu peço milhões de desculpas pelo beijo, isso foi um erro." – Não esperando pela resposta do moreno a sua frente ela rapidamente saiu dali, se misturando com as pessoas do salão apara fazer com que o outro não a siga. Depois disso ela saiu do salão e foi para uma das áreas verdes que circundava o pátio, áreas que a noite eram isoladas de onde o resto das pessoas estavam. Ela se sentou em um banco de madeira que ficava escondido atrás de uma das árvores daquele lugar . Ela suspirou pesadamente, se perguntando no que foi que ela se meteu.

\- "Penso eu que ele não sabia beijar bem, talvez seja por isso que você está se escondendo aqui." – Uma voz grava mas familiar vem de trás dela, fazendo ela ofegar alto e rapidamente virar sua cabeça para ver o maldito Trafalgar Law parado ali, aquele sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto.

\- "Isso não é problema seu. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com os meus lábios e corpo são problemas meus."

\- "Eu penso que aquilo não é o que você realmente anseia em ter..."

\- "Ai meu Deus..."

\- "Eu devo dizer que foi o jeito mais sem graça e triste de gastar seu primeiro beijo, você não acha?

A raiva fumegou dentro da ruiva, ela apertou seus punhos e se levantou, chegando perto de onde o moreno estava. – "Porque infernos você se importa?"

\- "Que boca suja você tem. Questiono-me de onde você aprendeu estas palavras..."

\- "Culpe o seu namoradinho em xingar tanto enquanto conversávamos. E não evite minha pergunta."

\- "Ah sim, meu Eustass-ya... Posso perguntar o quanto a sua mente suja apreciou eu e Eustass-ya nos acariciando e beijando enquanto você nos olhava com o seu telescópio na janela do seu quarto?" – Ele começou a dar uns passo pra frente enquanto ela andava pra trás, até que ela sentiu a madeira fria do banco na parte de trás dos seus joelhos e se desequilibrar, ao ponto de cair de costas no objeto. Nem uma vez Law se mexeu pra evitar a queda brusca dela. Ao invés disso ele se aproximou dela, pegando uma de suas pernas que estava à mostra na fenda do vestido, posicionando o membro ao lado de sua cintura enquanto sentava no banco. Então ele se inclinou para ela, fazendo com que seu rosto estivesse centímetros acima dela.

 _ **My mind faded  
My body wasted  
What we created  
Must've been fated**_

\- "O beijo que eu e meu namorado compartilhamos faz você ficar toda quente e incomodada lá embaixo, Nami-ya?" – A ruiva se sentiu tonta com a proximidade que ele estava, o polegar dele acariciando a pele sensível do joelho que segurava. A respiração dele batia nos lábios e no nariz da ruiva, tão perto e tão convidativo que ela só precisaria levantar sua cabeça aqueles últimos centímetros e o provar.

Uma de suas mãos pegaram uma das mãos dela, que instintivamente foram para os ombros dele, e puxou o membro contra o banco enquanto o aperto dele no joelho ficou forte. Ela estava presa em suas garras e a única maneira de ela sair da situação seria gritar ou o deixarele fazer o que quisesse fazer. – "Você beijou aquele garoto como pretexto pra ter minha atenção, Nami-ya? Porque tenha certeza que agora você está tendo toda a minha atenção." – O coração dela batia loucamente com o que ele dizia, suas unhas se enterrando na pele da mão que segurava seu pulso."

\- "Saia de cima de mim, agora."

\- "Eu acho que não, afinal de contas eu me sinto na obrigação de mostrar o que é um beijo de verdade." – Com tais palavras ditas, os lábios dele descem nos dela, a sensação úmida e suave dos lábios dele se tornando quente e manipulativa, junto com o jeito que o corpo dele estava curvado sobre si e sentindo o quão duro e quente o corpo dele era. Os dentes mordiscando o lábio inferior dela fez com que ofegasse, onde ele teve a chance de inserir a língua dentro da boca dela.O beijo dele era abrasador e exigente, o que fez ela perder a razão e só sentir o que ele oferecia.

 _ **Just promise me  
Immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

O beijo terminou do mesmo jeito repentino que começou, a ruiva choramingando com a perda do toque dos lábios dele. Ele sorri pra ela. – Lembre-se, Nami-ya, se você quer me provocar com por esses meios eu irei lhe dar a punição devida. Isso talvez pode ser bom ou ruim pra você." – Para finalizar com isso, ele mova a perna dela pra perto de sua boca, seus lábios se fechando na pele sensível da parte de dentro da coxa para depois sugar com força o local. Satisfeito e saber que a pele ficará marcada, e se afasta dela. – "Como diz a frase que vi uma vez um livro: quando você dá um cintilar de esperança, a necessidade sempre terá um toque de desespero, para mais tarde se tornar um presente de amor. Pelo que vejo, o que você sente por mim não é o bastante para fazê-la tomar uma decisão e falar comigo pelos seus próprios meios. Não confunda desejo com amor, Nami-ya. Elas são parecidas porém uma delas não dura pra sempre."

Nami não sabe por quanto tempo ela ficou ali deitada no banco depois que Law saiu. Ela até pensou que o momento foi um mero sonho de sua mente cansada e iludida. Mas a pulsação fraca de dor em seus lábios inchados fizeram com que ela percebe que o beijo realmente aconteceu. A moça se levantou e retornou ao salão, toda feliz e contente por finalmente poder provar os lábios que ela tanto queria tocar por mais de três anos. Entretanto quando ela senta na mesa que a sua família estava, ela viu algo que fez sua felicidade ir água abaixo.

Ali, no mesmo lugar onde Nami beijou Ace estavam Law e Kid numa sessão de beijos profundos, os olhos do moreno estavam fechados, sua mãos apertando com força a cintura do homem ruivo, enquanto os lábios dos dois homens se moviam rapidamente um contra o outro. A visão disso, que devia fazer ela ficar furiosa na verdade a deixou quente. Ela quer tanto aqueles lábios nos dela mas Kid está tendo isso tudo para si mesmo.

Law abre seus olhos e a olha diretamente enquanto continua a beijar seu namorado. Ela trinca os dentes de raiva porque o maldito teve a audácia de quebrar o beijo e sorrir cinicamente na direção da ruiva, e para surpresa dela o homem ruivo também a olha, o sorriso correspondente a do seu namorado. Kid provavelmente sabe o que seu namorado fez com ela e não liga muito com isso (talvez porque ela o recusou tantas vezes que agora ele está tendo sua vingança). Os sorrisos eram tão maliciosos que ela se sentiu excitada com a situação de ser a presa enfraquecida de dois leões famintos (ou pra ser mais exata, de um leão e de uma pantera, se for comparar), congelada no espaço e sem lugar pra fugir.

Felizmente Nojiko fez Nami quebrar o olhar. – "A mãe quer ir pra casa? Você ainda vai ficar aqui?"

\- "Não, não. Estou cansada e já tive o bastante por uma noite. Vamos pra casa." – Com isso ela se levanta e começa a andar, se segurando para não olhar de volta para o casal atrás.

...

Nami agora estava com 20 anos de idade, sua amiga Vivi sacudiu ela para que acordasse do pequeno cochilo que estava tirando em cima de seus livros na sua carteira. A falta de sono dela vinha das memórias do baile de anos atrás, a ameaça que Law fez naquele dia retornando com toda a força depois de meses em ter conseguido esquecer isso. Talvez ela devia culpar por ter vislumbrado Eustass Kid tendo as mesmas aulas de Física que ela tinha na mesma classe que ela cursava.

Sim, ela conseguiu entrar na Universidade de Sabaody no curso de Meteorologia como ela queria quando completou 18 anos, onde numa situação nada normal ela se encontrou com o Luffy em um lugar qualquer dentro do campus. Os meses se passaram no seu primeiro ano ali, onde ela acabou conhecendo Zoro, o cara quieto e sério com cabelos verdes que está cursando Fisioterapia (que em suas horas vagas participava da liga de Kendô da universidade), Sanji, um cara loiro que era mulherengo, que cursava Gastronomia, Usopp, um mentiroso divertido que cursava Engenharia de Produção, Chopper, um jovem gênio, curioso e fofo que estava cursando Medicina, Franky, Robin e Brook, os seus professores favoritos de seu curso.

Com essas pessoas ela se sentia segura, já que sua família estava a quilômetros de distância. Até a presença de Usopp, que também tinha as mesmas aulas de Física que ela tinha era como um salva-vidas da perante a presença do ruivo. A tensão era ainda pior porque o ruivo não a reconhece, como se ela fosse uma estranha. Ela não sabe o que é pior, de se segurar para não olhar para Kid ou que a presença dele a lembrava da ameaça de anos atrás.

Entretanto o seu estômago embrulhou quando ela e Usopp saíram do prédio no fim da aula e a ruiva pode ver uma figura familiar encostada em uma parede, fazendo com que ela parasse de andar para depois o ruivo passar ao seu lado, indo direito àquele homem. O beijo que compartilhavam ali era doce porém as memórias que isso trazia lhe faziam corar. Rapidamente ela pegou o pulso de Usopp e andou rápido para sair dali, porém ela não pode se segurar em vislumbrar aqueles dois.

O mesmo sorriso cínico estava lá. E então, depois de meses o sentimento de ser uma presa fraca veio com força total quando ela era o objeto de visão daqueles olhares prateado e dourado.

Depois de metros de distância dali, Nami parou. – "O que que foi isso, Nami? É como se você tivesse visto um fantasma."

\- "E nada, Usopp. Só queria sair logo dali antes que o lugar fique cheio de gente." – Ela nunca disse para ninguém o que aconteceu aquela noite, nem para Robin, que era como uma segunda irmã para ela. Muito embaraçoso para dividir com alguém.

As próximas semanas passaram rápido, ao ponto de chegar junto com os testes finais de seu terceiro ano de curso e o seu nível de stress aumentar, ao ponto de esquecer ambos os homens. Porém sua mãe liga, dizendo se ela pode passar o os feriados de fim de ano com ela e sua irmã, também mencionando que o Sr. DonQuixote irá alegremente acompanhá-los no jantar de Natal. As suas preocupações vão as alturas, junto com Rocinante provavelmente estará Law com Kid a tira-colo.

Merda, ela sente tanta falta de sua família ao ponto que ela coloria um sorriso falso no rosto se tivesse que interagir com os dois, de ter que aguentar com a tensão que poderia fazer com que saísse fora de controle. Mas a mãe dela implorava que ela fosse; ela não podia recusar se sua mãe agia assim.

\- "Está bem, mamãe. Estarei ai."

...

Ela chega na casa de sua mãe na noite do dia 23, muito cansada por causa do atraso de muitas horas de seu vôo e mais uma hora de táxi para chegar até onde sua mãe mora. Quando ela chegou na entrada da casa a sua mãe e irmã a aconchegaram em um abraço apertado e demorado, fazendo com que Nami chore, dizendo o quando sentia sua falta. Então a ruiva diz que contará tudo para elas amanhã, que agora o que ela mais quer é tomar um banho e ir dormir.

Depois de um banho demorado ela foi para o seu velho quarto, os olhos dela olhando para suas coisas que ela tinha deixado três anos atrás. Sua visão vai para o telescópio, o objeto ainda no mesmo lugar que ela tinha deixado e provavelmente apontado para o local onde ela perdeu tanto tempo olhando. A vontade de olhar e ver o que acontecia naquela casa aumentando. Então ela vai até lá e observa pelo objeto, primeiro ela olha para as janelas do térreo e vê o Sr. Rocinante comendo algo enquanto assistia TV, então ela sobe o telescópio para olhar pelas janelas do segundo andar e vê que a luz do quarto de Law estava acesa apesar de ser tão tarde da noite. Ela tira os olhos das lentes e ajusta um pouco o zoom e depois o que vê a faz ofegar de susto.

Lá estava Law em pessoa, com os cotovelos no peitoril de sua janela, olhando diretamente para ela, com se ele soubesse o ponto exato de onde estava o telescópio dela.

Nami ficou tão brava que ela não pensou duas vezes em abrir sua janela e gritar. – "PARA QUE FOI ISSO?"

\- "Então você está realmente me espionando, Nami-ya." – O sorriso cínico que prometia coisas ruins. – "Se você está tão curiosa e poderia convidá-la para a minha casa."

Percebendo o que ele disse ela corou profusamente, embaraçada em ter caído em sua armadilha e ser pega nisso. – "O-o que você quer?"

Ele riu do seu comportamento dela. – "Apesar de eu estar lisonjeado em você achar que sou interessante o bastante pra me espionar eu não irei tolerar mais isso vindo de você. Eu só não mencionei isso com a sua mãe quando você começou com esse hábito porque você era muito jovem e jovens tem a tendência de fazer coisas idiotas. Entretanto você já é adulta o bastante para entender que gosto muito da minha privacidade e não gosto de ser observado desse jeito." – O tom de voz calmo dele ficou gelado a cada palavra que dizia, até que ele parecia tão sério que ela sentiu chamuscada com aquele olhar prateado. – "Eu não diria a Sra. Bellemere o que você fez todos esses anos mas espere de mim sua punição, afinal de contas você é adulta o bastante para agüentar as conseqüências." – Ela tremeu com essas palavras. – "Vejo você amanhã no jantar de Natal e tenha bons sonhos." – Com isso ele fechou a janela e depois as cortinas, deixando a ruiva ali sem tempo pra responder.

Ela fechou sua própria janela e as cortinas rapidamente, correndo para sua cama com o coração descompassado no peito, a sensação de borboletas em seu estômago só aumentando com as palavras dele que ressonavam em sua cabeça.

 _Punição_

Apesar de estar cansada, a conversa deles fez com que ela mantivesse seus olhos abertos por horas até que ela pudesse realmente dormir.

...

A ruiva acordou grogue, Bellemera sacudindo seu ombro para que ela acordasse. – "Meu doce, acorde. Já está tarde."

Com essas palavras ditas ela levanta rapidamente, pegando seu celular e olhando para o horário e vendo que já era 1 hora da tarde. – "Mãe, porque não me acordou antes? Eu deveria estar lhe ajudando com as coisas do jantar."

\- "Está bem, Nami. Você parecia tão cansada que não a acordei." – A mãe dela bagunçou o cabelo da ruiva. – "Apenas use seu tempo pra fazer suas coisas. Creio que você quer estar bem bonita quando nossos convidados chegarem." – Bellemere piscou para a filha, fazendo com que a moça esbugalhe seus olhos e core.

\- "Mãe, porque você disse isso?"

\- "Você realmente acha que consegue esconder de mim que você ama Law por todos esses anos? Nami, eu te conheço muito bem."

\- "Nami se sentiu com tanta vergonha, mas depois sua fisionomia mudou para uma de tristeza. – "É um amor não-correspondido, mãe. Ele já está namorando alguém. Provável que você conheça essa pessoa hoje."

\- "Ou não, Nami. As poucas vezes que o vi ele não estava usando um anel em seu dedo..."

\- "Sério?"

\- "Sim... Veremos isso hoje. De qualquer jeito eu voltarei pra cozinha e ver o que sua irmã está aprontando com o peru. Fique linda para que o nosso vizinho veja o que ele está perdendo."

Nami riu disso. – "Está certo mãe. Farei o meu melhor."

Cinco horas depois Nami desceu a escada, com uma bela maquiagem e um vestido vermelho no qual a saia chegava ao meio de suas coxas e possuía uma um belo decote. O seu nariz estava erguido, esbanjando confiança com o seu look. Nojiko riu na parte de baixo das escadas. – "Você realmente quer impressioná-lo."

\- "Ah, cala a boca."

Então sua mãe apareceu nas escadas, também toda bonitona, o que fez com ambas as filhas erguessem suas sobrancelhas. – "Creio que não sou a única querendo impressionar alguém aqui."

Bellemere corou um pouco para depois descer as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido. – "Eu só senti vontade de me embelezar um pouco para minhas filhas." – As irmãs olharam para sua mãe como se não acreditassem em uma só palavra que a mulher dizia. – "Se não tem melhor o que fazer venham e me ajudem a arrumar a mesa." – Rindo as duas acompanharam a sua mãe.

Algumas horas depois a campainha tocou, Nami respirou fundo, seus nervos pulsando em imaginar como a noite será. Bellemere atendeu a porta e prontamente foi engolfada em um abraço grande do Sr. Rocinante, o sorriso bobo e familiar no rosto do loiro. Depois, com suas maneiras cavalheiras ele beijou a mão de Nami e Nojiko. – "Quanto tempo, Nami. Como está a universidade?"

\- "Passando mais rápido do que imaginava, Sr. DonQuixote."

\- "É verdade. Trafalgar disse pra mim a mesma coisa quando ele cursava Medicina." – Tal dito cujo entrou na casa com Kid atrás dele, cumprimentando Bellemere e Nojiko do mesmo jeito que Rocinante as tinham cumprimentando. Quando foi a vez de cumprimentarem Nami ela colocou a mão pra frente, em um gesto de aperto de mãos. Kid a cumprimentou desse jeito, onde ela pode sentir que o anel de compromisso estava mais largo. Ela o soltou instantaneamente, o toque gelado e metálico do anel deixando-a triste. Quando foi a vez de Law cumprimentá-la, a mão dele girou a sua para cumprimentá-la com um beijo em seus dedos, seu olhar intenso nos dela, como naquela vez no salão anos atrás; ela também pode sentir que o anel em sua mão estava largo. Ela tirou a mão da dele, olhando para outro ponto para que ele não veja sua reação. – "Irmã, pode me ajudar a pegar as bebidas?"

\- "É claro, Nami." – Se Nojiko percebeu a reação dela, ela deixou isso em silêncio.

...

O jantar por si só correu bem, Nami evitando olhar Kid ou Law, só os respondendo quando necessário. Depois eles foram para a sala de estar para degustar um vinho.

O celular de Nami toca e ela se levanta para atendê-lo em outro lugar. – "Alô?"

Do outro lado da linha era Vivi. – "Nami, você devia ter me falado que iria visitar sua família no East Blue e passar o feriado ai. Eu lhe traria no meu jato junto com o resto do pessoal."

A é verdade, algumas vezes ela esquece que Nami é podre de rica por ser tão modesta e humilde com os outros.

Pera lá... Resto do pessoal?

\- "Por favor, não me diga que você trouxe todo mundo pra cá." – Ela apertou a ponte de seu nariz. Vivi é amigável demais. Nami já imagina a confusão que vai ser como todo mundo junto.

\- "Sim, eu os toruxe." – Nami suspirou alto. – "De qualquer jeito estou fazendo uma festa de Natal em um clube de dança chamado Alabasta. Meu pai alugou o lugar para a noite e esperava que você aparecesse essa noite aqui.

A ruiva pensou nas opções. Uma noite de divertimento e provavelmente com bebidas sem custo e bem longe do quase casal, que era sua mãe e Rocinante e também longe do outro casal que a perturbava. "Talvez ela levasse junto sua irmã para que ela se divirta."

\- "Eu realmente quero ir porém não tenho como ir até aí."

\- "Ah, não precise se preocupar. Eu irei pessoalmente buscá-la na casa de sua mãe e levá-la até a festa." – Se Nami pudesse ela beijaria Vivi.

\- "Quanto tempo você demoraria pra chegar aqui?"

\- "Se é o mesmo endereço que você disse creio que levaria 20 minutos até chegar ao local."

\- "Então estamos combinadas. Falarei com minha mãe e se ela deixar eu lhe avisarei."

\- "Está certo, aguardarei sua mensagem. Até lá"

\- "Até." – O seu humor aumentou com o prospecto de ter uma noite de diversão colocou um sorriso em seu rosto, no qual continuou ali quando ela voltou para a sala. Ela faz questão de sorrir ainda mais, olhando de esguelha para ver que o sorriso dos dois homens desapareceu.

Bom para ela.

E para fazer seu pior ela se curvou para poder murmurar nas orelhas de sua mãe e irmã, propositalmente deixando que seu decote fosse visto pelo moreno e pelo ruivo à sua frente já que eles estavam na linha de sua visão. – "Mãe e Nojiko, preciso falar com vocês."

As outras mulheres se desculparam e seguiram Nami para a cozinha. – "Mãe, Vivi ligou e disse que estará fazendo uma festa hoje e disse que quer que eu esteja lá. Nojiko também foi convidada..."

A mãe dela não deixou ela terminar. – "Tudo bem, pode ir."

Ambos os queixos das irmãs caíram. – "O quê?"

\- "Nami, eu percebi que você está bem desconfortável na presença daqueles dois garotos e talvez ficando longe deles será bom pra você. O mesmo é para sua irmã, já que ela não tem uma vida social, aparentemente." – Então ela abaixou a voz – "Também estou querendo um tempo sozinha com Rocinante, então...

Ambas garotas sorriram cinicamente para a mulher mais velha. – "Então ta..."

\- "Sim. Talvez se vocês saírem os garotos também saiam..."

\- "Está certo mãe. Te amo. Vou lá me arrumar." – Com isso Nami rapidamente vai para o seu quarto com Nojiko atrás, não percebendo os dois pares de olhos a seguindo. Enquanto no seu quarto ela mandou uma mensagem para Vivi, dizendo que pode vir buscá-la.

Quinze minutos depois Nami se olha ao espelho. Ela mudou algumas partes de sua maquiagem para a noite, um par de saltos alto em seus pés. Logo depois aparece sua irmã também vestida para a festa. Então ambas moças descem as escadas, o murmúrio baixo de conversa parando quando elas chegam na sala. – "Mãe, Vivi vai chegar a qualquer hora então lhe desejando boa noite a todos e até amanhã."

\- "Então as garotas irão pra onde, se não é muito incisivo da minha parte saber?" – Nami olhou para o homem loiro que a questionou, para depois olhar de esguelha para os outros dois mais jovens no sofá, seus olhares a olhando de cima pra baixo. – Eu e Nojiko fomos convidadas para uma festa de Natal no Alabasta que uma amiga minha da universidade está fazendo e estava pensando se o senhor pode fazer companhia para minha mãe durante está noite." – Ela ouviu sua irmã murmurar 'Boa, Nami.' Atrás dela.

\- "Seria um prazer em ser a companhia de sua mãe está noite."

\- "Obrigada. De qualquer jeito vejo vocês por ai, Sr. Rocinante, Law, Kid." – Não esperando por respostas ela se virou e rumou à porta, puxando Nojiko atrás dela.

\- "Você disse de propósito o nome do clube para que eles ouvissem, não é?" – Ela ouviu sua irmã dizer.

\- "Sim, eu disse. Para fazer com que eles deixem a nossa mãe sozinha com o Sr. DonQuixote e que eles vejam o que estão perdendo.

Nojiko ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "Você está se sentindo corajosa demais, não acha?"

\- "O vinho ajudou um pouco mas sim, estou."

...

Alabasta, um clube de dança famoso no East Blue com detalhes em dourado e ornamentos, parecendo bastante com o interior de um palácio árabe. De um lado estava o bar e do outro, na parte mais escura do grande salão estava a pista de dança. Vivi disse isso sobre o local mas a descrição não faz jus com a coisa real na sua frente.

\- "Esse lugar é lindo." – Nami ofegou enquanto observava o interio do prédio, Nojiko murmurando o mesmo.

\- "Sim, ele é." – Vivi sorriu para a ruiva. – "E é melhor ainda quando você tem amigos para se divertir."

\- "E também quando o amor de sua vida está no meio disso tudo, pelo que vejo." – A ruiva assentiu na direção de onde Ace estava. Depois do incidente do beijo Nami se desculpou pela saída repentina. Dizendo que sua mãe lhe havia chamado para retornar para a casa e ficando bem clara que nada iria acontecer entre eles. Mais tarde na universidade, depois que ela e Vivi viraram amigas a azulada disse que tinha uma paixonite pelo irmão de Luffy. A mesma paixonite que se desenvolveu em amor, o que Nami espera que isso se torne correspondido. – "Eu lhe desejo toda a sorte para você pegar ele hoje. De qualquer maneira, vamos dançar."

Ela foi diretamente para a mesa onde seus amigos estavam, bebeu com eles e depois foi para a pista de dança puxando Vivi junto com ela, vendo que Ace também estava lá. A música que tocava tinha batidas rápidas, o que era perfeita para que ela pudesse empurrar Vivi para a sua paixonite. E foi o que Nami, fez; Em um passo ela fingiu ter tropeçado, puxando a outra garota direto nos braços do moreno enquanto ele passava perto delas. Vendo que um estava se desculpando com o outro ela logo desapareceu entre a multidão, deixando eles sozinhos.

Quando ela achou um lugar onde podia dançar sem ser vista pelos dois a próxima música que começou era uma que gostava muito. Fechando os olhos ela lembrou a quantidade de vezes que dançou a música tantas vezes sozinha em seu quarto no campus, imaginando que um olhar prateado estaria observando os seus movimentos até que seus olhos abriram e ver que era uma ilusão. Sacudindo sua cabeça desses pensamentos ela começou a movimentar seu corpo com as batidas.

De repente uma mão a puxou para um corpo mais largo, o toque extremamente familiar de lábios úmidos e macios na parte de trás de seu pescoço fez com que seu coração batesse rápido.

Ali estava ele, usando um moletom com capuz preto de um tecido folgado com uma regata amarela que se colava em torno do seu torço, a calça preta e colada e botas pretas que completavam o look. O moletom estava com o zíper aberto, o capuz puxado sobre sua cabeça (onde abençoadamente estava sem o chapéu) e as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo, onde mostravam as tatuagens que tinham no seu tórax, braços e mãos.

 _ **What it do babyboo**_

A letra da música foram ditas contra sua pele, fazendo com que ela tremesse com a sensação. Saindo do transe ela se desvencilhou dele, tropeçando com os passos que deu pra trás até bater contra um corpo muito mais largo e quente. Braços grossos circularam sua cintura e lábios rachados murmuram as próximas frases da música.

 _ **Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat**_

Ela levantou a cabeça pr aver que Kid estava atrás dela, o seu olhar dourado fixado à sua frente, uma de suas mãos se moveram para o seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhar de Nami voltasse para o homem que ela tanto desejava. A letra da música ainda sendo murmuradas em seu ouvido.

 _ **I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do**_

Com as últimas sentenças ditas Law chegou perto, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu quadril enquanto a outra pegava o pulso de Kid, trazendo ambos para si. Nami estava entre os seus corpos quentes, sem poder sair por causa do aperto que estava. A mente dela ficou entorpecida com tudo acontecendo tão rápido e a ansiosa por saber o que os dois vão fazer com ela.

Então eles começaram a mover seus corpos com a música e ela não podia fazer nada além de seguir. E malditos sejam, ela estava adorando isso.

 _ **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

Voltando a sentir a música Nami colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Law puxou a cabeça dele pra baixo, a língua dela dando uma pequena lambida na pele do pescoço do moreno, para depois fechar os lábios e sugar a área. Ela o sentiuele pressionar-se contra si, o balançar de seus quadris se tornado em pressionamentos contra o dela. O movimento inesperado fez com que seus dentes se fechasse na pele, o que fez com que o moreno gemesse em seu ouvido.

 _ **Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)**_

O som da música junto com o toque deles estava tão bom que fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. Suas mãos se moveram para os ombros do moreno à sua frente, andando para as suas costas até que ela parou no seu traseiro, propositalmente apertando a carne rígida em seus dedos. Ele grunhiu em seu ouvido, fazendo com que mexa seu quadril contra o dela e ela mexer seu traseiro quanto o quadril do homem de trás.

 _ **You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

Ela ouviu um gemido grave atrás dela, uma mão se fechando em seu queixo e tirando seus lábios da pele do moreno. Ela choramingou com isso, que fez com que ambos os homens rirem. Ela fuzilou Kid com os olhos, que fez com que o ruivo aumentasse o sorriso. – "O pescoço dele é sensível, Nami. Tal coisa o deixará com tesão e nada o parará até que ele se satisfaça disso." – Seus lábios desceram na orelha da moreno, dentes se fechando contra um lóbulo. – "A não ser que você o queria deixar com tesão."

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

\- " E se eu disser que quero deixar excitado?" – As mãos dela que estavam na bunda do moreno puxou o quadril dele contra si enquanto ela se esfregava nele. O movimento fez com que o ruivo grunhisse e o homem mais novo mover os lábios para o pescoço dela, lambendo demoradamente toda a expansão de pele.

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

\- "Então temos três opções." – A voz de Law se fez presente na conversa. – "A primeira seria ele me fodendo enquanto você olha, a segunda seria eu te fodendo, o que penso que é o que você deseja já um bom tempo, enquanto você o chupa e a terceira seria ele te fodendo enquanto você me chupa. De uma maneira ou outra alguém vai ter que apaziguar minha sede."

 _ **You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? **__**(Do)**_

\- "Tem também uma quarta opção." – Kid disse enquanto levanta Nami pelos quadris, o que fez com que ela colocasse as pernas na cintura do moreno enquanto suas mãos voavam para os pulsos do ruivo. – "Nos dois podemos foder ela ao mesmo tempo. I aposto que nós três apreciaríamos a experiência já que ela é ainda virgem."

Ela pensou por alguns segundos na quarta opção. Nami realmente nunca fez sexo na vida então tendo a sua primeira vez em ambos os lados doeria e muito. Além do que se ela dissesse que sim para essa opção provavelmente seria taxada de garota suja que não evitaria tal coisa insana. Mas pela prospecção de ver Law nu, mostrando todas as suas tatuagens na sua pele bronzeada além de também mostrar toda a habilidade que tem na cama fez uma quentura aparecer em sua barriga.

Mas ainda ela precisa se precaver. Ambos amam um ao outro porém estão se esfregando nela como se não houvesse o amanhã., provavelmente pensando que a experiência com a garota seria algo para apimentar a relação deles.

\- "Ela está pensando demais, Kid. Talvez possamos dar um empurrãozinho para ela se decidir." – O moreno disse, um sorriso malicioso aparecendo em seu rosto que complementou o que Kid tinha no rosto. O homem mais velho fez um sinal com a cabeça, e Kid entendendo perfeitamente o que iriam fazer.

Eles pressionaram a ruiva entre eles, fazendo com que a moça se encaixe entre eles e suas pernas se fechem apertadas na cintura do moreno. Ela ofegou com a pressão e a quentura, contorcendo-se para ter um pouco de espaço para respirar. Percebendo a aflição da ruiva Kid vira a cabeça dela para o lado e a beijando. Ele é muito mais exigente que Law, seus dentes se fechando no lábio inferior dela para depois sua língua entrar na boca da ruiva. Ela se derreteu ali.

\- "Quando disser três." – Ela ouviu Law dizer enquanto suas mãos corriam pela pele de suas pernas, seus dedos puxando pra cima das coxas a saia do vestido e se fecharem no seu quadril. – "Um, dois, _três_."

Ambos homens estocaram seus quadris pra cima, fazendo com que a garota quebrasse o beijo e gemer alto com a fricção. E eles continuaram desse jeito, onde a ruiva pode sentir os volumes na frente crescendo e o espaço entre suas pernas ficar molhado.

\- "Eustass-ya... hnng... Ela está ficando tão quente aqui no meio." – Law colocou sua cabeça no ombro da ruiva. – "E provavelmente apertadinha." – O tempo das estocadas deles aumentando um pouco. – "Eu preciso sentir ela em volta de mim." – Os lábios dele se fecharam na pele de seu ombro e começaram a sugar. Por ser capaz de ouvir a voz de Law desse jeito a deixou excitada. Kid levantou a cabeça de Law do ombro dela e atacou os lábios de seu namorado, os sons de sucção e dos lábios um contra o outro tão alto no seu ouvido que ela precisava ver isso.

A visão do beijo que eles compartilhavam a deixou toda incomodada de um jeito bom do mesmo jeito que ela ficou quando viu os intensos vídeos de pornô gay anos atrás.

E ela quer ver muito mais do que beijos.

Ela que ver os dois se desfazendo completamente em uma confusão de gemidos e carícias eróticas.

Ela quer sentir a pele nua de ambos contra a sua.

Ela quer tudo isso junto e quer isso agora.

 _ **Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

\- "Eu tenho uma opção melhor." – A jovem mulher disse. – "Eu quero que você me coma enquanto Kid te come." – Ela murmurou essas palavras no ouvido do moreno enquanto suas mãos vão para embaixo do moletom e da regata, suas unhas arranhando as costas bronzeadas delicadamente. – "Eu quero ver seu rostinho lindo se transformando em de uma puta com tesão enquanto você é comido por trás. Eu quero ver isso e quero ver acontecendo **agora**."

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

...

O caminho para o apartamento de Kid foi um tanto interessante. Principalmente porque os três estão sentados no banco de trás de um táxi, as mãos dos homens correndo pelas pernas e quadris da ruiva. Nami perguntou por que eles assentiram com o pedido dela. Eles explicaram que estavam interessados nela já faz um tempo só que não reagiram. Pela parte de Kid porque ele queria a companhia dela, e logo essa vontade de ficar perto se transformou em paixão e da parte de Law porque ela era menor de idade.

\- "Foi em uma das nossas caminhadas para a sua casa que eu notei Trafalgar." – O ruivo aconchegou o seu rosto no pescoço dela enquanto contava a história. – "Eu me lembro os olhos prateados dele olhando diretamente em mim; pensei que estava paralisado por isso, meu coração batia tão rápido e minha vontade de tocá-lo tão grande que não podia deixar passar. Então um dia ele sorriu pra mim e nesse dia ele me beijou, me mostrando o quão ele queria isso." – Uma das mãos da ruiva foi para a cabeleira carmesim dele, afagando as madeixas macias.

\- "Eu peço desculpas por não ter notado. Como você disse, eu estava muito obcecada por certo alguém." – Ela murmurou pra ele. – "Mas como soube que Law estava interessado em mim. A única coisa que recebi dele foram olhares gelados."

\- "Eustass-ya disse antes, você era de menor. Se alguém me pegasse sendo afetuoso com você no mínimo que seja eu seria preso e isso destruiria minha carreira e meus sonhos. Eu teria que esperar você atingir a maioridade se quisesse alguma coisa contigo." – Os dedos dele acariciou a mandíbula dela. – "Mas algumas vezes esperar você ter 18 anos se torna maçante e a vontade de ter alguém aumenta. O dia que Eustass-ya me beijou provocou algo mais forte do que você havia provocado. Você era proibida e eu precisava esquecê-la."

\- "Idade nunca importou pra mim, e nunca me importaria se você é mais velho que eu."

\- "Eu sei. Porém o tempo passava e aprendi a amar Eustass-ya e te esquecer."

As palavras honestas do moreno doeram em seu coração, o que quase fez a vontade de ter ele apaziguar e a raiva aparecer. Suas mãos tiraram as deles de cima dela, fazendo com que eles parassem de tocá-la. – "Então o que estou fazendo aqui?" – A raiva apareceu na voz dela. – "Não vou ser outro ponto na lista de vocês. Provavelmente vocês estão me puxando pra isso para apimentar um pouco a relação de vocês... Deus, eu sou estúpida ao ponto de acreditar em alguma palavra suas."

Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e estava a ponto de pedir para o motorista parar o táxi quando Law puxou ela contra o assento, suas mãos segurando o rosto da ruiva e seu lábios se modelando nos dela. Diferente dos outros dois beijos que eles tiveram esse era mais doce e mais de tirar o fôlego. – "Não, você não é. Desde aquele momento no baile de formatura, você vestida daquele jeito... Você não tem idéia de como queria jogar tudo ao alto e tocá-la. Até mesmo, apesar de meu coração pertencer a uma outra pessoa você tem um espaço nele."

O táxi parou, sinalizando que eles chegaram no prédio onde Kid mora. O ruivo pegou mão dela e liderou o caminho até a entrada do prédio pra depois levá-la onde o elevador estava, deixando que Law pagasse a corrida do táxi. Law conseguiu alcançá-los bem na hora que o elevador chegou no térreo. – "Pretendia me deixar aqui, maldito?" – Kid sorriu cinicamente para o seu namorado.

Entrando no elevador Kid encostou na parede e puxou Nami contra si enquanto Law apertava o botão do 15º andar, para depois o moreno vir abraçá-la por trás. Law puxa os cabelos alaranjados de Nami, murmurando no ouvido dela. – "Agora vamos resolver o nosso problema quando nos provarmos do gosto um do outro. E também te dar a punição correta por ter me espionado pela janela. Não pense que esqueci isso." – Outro bing e o elevador chega no andar designado, cada homem pegando em cada mão dela e a levando para o apartamento.

Com a porta se fechando a ruiva foi encostada contra ela, os dois homens sorrindo que nem dois maníacos. – "Sério que ela estava te espionando? – Kid disse, lambendo os lábios. – "Se ela quer ver tanto a gente fazendo aquilo não seria justo se a gente não a observasse se masturbando?"

\- "Não, acho que o justo seria ela nos assistir enquanto fazemos aquilo e ela não poderá nos tocar até que dissemos quando e onde ela pode." – O moreno tirando o seu moletom e sua regata. A pele bronzeada e as tatuagens em formas de coração tribal no seu torso e braços definidos. Mordendo seu lábio inferior, Nami levanta sua mão para tocar aqueles desenhos, mas ela é puxada pro lado. – "Sem tocar." - Nami voltou a se encostar na porta, olhando os que os dois estavam fazendo.

Kid se move pra ficar atrás do seu namorado, as mãos de pele pálida sendo um contraste bonito com a pele morena do outro. Os seus dedos vagarosamente percorrem o peitoral definido do outro, fazendo com que o moreno encoste nele e suspire.. Aqueles dedos arranham levemente os músculos para depois alcançar os mamilos, fazendo com que o homem mais velho ofegar e esfregar seu traseiro no volume de Kid. O ruivo agarra o queixo do moreno, beijando-o demoradamente. Dali Nami pode ver a visão excitante das línguas brincando uma com a outra.

O moreno geme no beijo quando o ruivo belisca seus mamilos, fazendo com que Kid quebre o beijo e morda o seu pescoço. Law pega uma das mãos do seu namorado e a enfia dentro de sua calça, o seu quadril se movendo contra aquela mão e o fazendo choramingar.

\- "Vocês são tão... gostosos..." – Ela falou alto o que pensava espontaneamente, o que gerou risos dos dois homens. Eles pararam o que faziam para observá-la, percebendo o quão forte era a vontade dela de tocá-los.

\- "O show mal começou e você já está assim? Que garota vulgar." – O ruivo pega ambas as mãos de Law e as colocam na porta, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Nami, fazendo com que ela não escapasse dali. Agora a ruiva tem uma visão clara das expressões deliciosas que o moreno fazia.

Uma das mãos dela novamente se levanta para tocar o peitoral dele porém Law pega o membro e o puxa contra a madeira. Então ele coloca a cabeça dele do lado da dela; ela podia ouvir os choramingos e gemidos que fazia enquanto Kid esfregava a excitação dele. Depois ele morde a orelha da ruiva, a fazendo ofegar.

\- "Agora, Nami-ya, tire o seu vestido e sapatos e nos mostre suas curvas." – Ela geme quando a boca de Law vai para o espaço onde a mandíbula dela se encontra com o pescoço, sugando e mordendo lá. Ela geme baixinho com a sensação, cabeça dela virando para tentar beijá-lo. Entretanto os dedos dele vai para o queixo dela, fazendo com que os lábios dela não encontre sua pele. – "Eu te ordenei duas coisas: Não me toque a não ser que eu deixe e tira suas roupas. Qual delas você não entendeu?"

\- "Você não pode me ordenar a fazer o que quer." – Ela respondeu desafiadoramente enquanto tentava mover a cabeça fora do aperto do moreno.

\- "Não, não posso. Porém eu disse que lhe puniria hoje por todas as horas de espionagem que você teve e isso nada fará que eu mude de idéia." – Ela moveu a mão livre para o zíper do lado do vestido. – "Agora seja uma garota boazinha e tire suas roupas."

Tremendo com as suas palavras sendo murmuradas no ouvido e aqueles dentes insistentes no seu pescoço Nami levanta uma mão que tremia para o zíper, puxando-o para baixo. Depois ela moveu a mão para atrás de seu pescoço e desfazer o nó que segurava a parte de cima da vestimenta no seu corpo. Law moveu seu corpo para trás, o que fez com que o vestido da ruiva caísse no chão aos seus pés.

\- "Merda." – Kid exclamou. Ela abriu os olhos (se perguntando desde quando ela os tinha fechado) para ver ambos homens olhando avidamente para ela. – "Eles são lindos." – Ela olhou para baixo em confusão até perceber que o seu busto avantajado está nu. Ela rapidamente colocou os braços em cima deles para escondê-los, sentindo seus mamilos endurecerem com o olhar ardente que Kid tinha nela.

\- "Isso era mais questão de moda. O vestido tem algo que os sustenta sem um sutiã." – Ela corou enquanto explicava o porquê de não estar de sutiã.

O ruivo puxou seu namorado para o lado enquanto movia-se pra frente dela, o que fez com que o coração da ruiva batesse rápido. – "Não os esconda, não tem nada para se envergonhar." – Ele pega ambos os pulsos da ruiva tão gentilmente que ela o deixa movê-los. Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto olhava os desenvoltos e rosados mamilos, tão convidativos para sugá-los.

De repente Kid pega ela pelo traseiro, alçando a para tê-la em seus braços. – "Tem um lugar melhor para se fazer isso." – Colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele para não cair, Nami se viu sendo carregada para outro aposento, que logo percebeu que era o quarto do ruivo. Colocando ela gentilmente no edredom da cama Kid se move para ficar no lado da ruiva. A boca dele se fecha na dela, não dando tempo para que a moça se situe. Suas mãos largas se fecham nos montes dela para acariciá-los. Uma das mãos de Nami voa para as madeixas carmesins enquanto a outra vai para um de seus ombros, as unhas se enterrando na pele pálida.

Quebrando o beijo o ruivo fica de joelhos, tirando suas roupas rapidamente. – "Viu o que você fez comigo, Nami?" – Ali, nu que nem no dia em que nasceu, ele mostrou seu corpo, sem a vergonha de que a moça via a ereção que tinha. Ele se moveu para ficar mais perto dela, o display de músculos que dançavam embaixo daquela pele alva fazendo que Nami fique com água na boca. Quando ele chegou perto o bastante ela o puxou pelo braço e o beijou. Kid ofegou com o movimento inesperado, até que ela moveu as pernas e as fechou no quadril do jovem, puxando-a contra aquela ereção. – "Ah... Sua garota vulgar... Não faça isso de novo a não ser que você queira que dure o bastante para o prato principal."

\- "Ué, está velho demais para erguer novamente?" – Ela riu cinicamente.

\- "Você..." – Eles ouviram um riso, percebendo que eles tinham esquecido que Law também estava lá. Ambos ruivos olham para o lado, vendo que o moreno estava sentando, as calças e cuecas removidas de seu corpo e mostrando toda a sua glória bronzeada. Ela se sentiu esquentar ainda mais enquanto olha aquele corpo definido por inteiro, contemplando a mão tatuada que se esfregava na ereção. – "Ela realmente pegou o hábito de responder malcriadamente de você, meu amor."

\- "Talvez devo também puni-lá, não acha?"

\- "Talvez você deva." – Ele finalizou, se movendo para perto dos ruivos. – "Como Kid aprecia peitos, Nami-ya, o que me deixa excitado é um belo par de pernas, e claro também o que há no meio delas." – Kid se moveu, dando espaço para que seu namorado chegar ainda mais perto. Então ela sentiu o toque macio das mãos do moreno em sua pele, traçando sua coxa até que seu polegar pressiona seu clitóris. Ela gemeu alto com a pressão, se contorcendo nos lençóis com a sensação que isso dava. – "Você vai receber sua punição ao mesmo tempo que vai receber seu presente de Natal, um presente que penso que você quer há um bom tempo." – Ele fechou os dedos nas alças da calcinha de Nami e puxou a peça pra baixo, desnudando a moça de sua última barreira. – "Prepare-se para ser completamente corrompida." – Com isso a boca do moreno desce no meio de suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que o ruivo desce sua em um de seus mamilos, as suas bocas sugando avidamente o lugar onde elas estavam.

Nami sentiu que sua garganta ficou dolorida depois do grito alto que deu com as sensações de sucção em áreas tão sensíveis, cada uma de suas mãos indo na cabeça de cada homem, dedos agarrando-se nas madeixas que a sensação erótica. Os sons de sucção que ambos faziam eram tão altos que ela se perguntava se mais alguém podia ouvi-los.

Ela se perguntava se sobreviverá da experiência que ambos homens estavam dando-a.

Pena que vai ser somente essa vez.

Com os dentes Kid a protuberância rosada e depois a soltou. – "Não posso mais esperar, Law. Preciso entrar em você ou nela. Agora mesmo."

Dito homem a lambeu uma última vez para depois levantar sua cabeça. – "Você pode me ter. Como disse antes, serei o único a dar o presente que ela mais deseja." – Ela viu que o ruivo assentiu, removendo-se d acama para ir ao banheiro, onde ela pode o ouvirele vasculhando pelas coisas lá. O ruivo voltou, jogando para lá uma pequena embalagem metálica para o moreno. Os olhos de Nami voaram direto para a embalagem e depois para o homem que a segurava. Law teve a audácia de abrir isso com os dentes e depois sorrir, o som de rasgo junto com o prospecto de o que acontecerá fazendo com que a respiração da ruiva acelere.

O moreno se move para o meio das pernas dela, seus joelhos abrindo os membros macios, uma mão puxando uma de suas pernas contra o tórax dela enquanto a outra guiava sua ereção para a entrada da ruiva. – "Agora, garota vulgar, irei lhe mostrar o que é o real prazer." – Dito isso ele puxa a cabeça de sua ereção dentro do canal da ruiva para depois, em pequenas estocadas, entrar tudo dentro dela.

Apesar das pessoas falarem que a primeira vez sempre dói o que ela sentiu só foi um latejar irritante vindo da ereção que estava na sua entrada. Suas mãos voaram para as costas do moreno e se fixarem nos ombros dele, puxando seu corpo instintivamente contra o peitoral e o abraçando apertado.

Ele parou de se mover.

\- "Olhe para mim." – Com dificuldade ela abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para o rosto do homem que tanto desejou em ter. Os ângulos retos de seu nariz, mandíbula e bochechas (que agora estão ficando vermelhas). Seus lábios, onde o de baixo e mais cheio que o de cima e seus olhos, com pequenas manchas de azul no meio do cinza-prateado, onde reinava em volta a coloração escura das olheiras vindas de noites em claro. Ele realmente é lindo e nada podia negar isso.

Uma das mãos da ruiva foi para a parte de trás do pescoço do moreno, seus dedos enrolando-se nas madeixas escuras para puxar seus lábios contra os dela, o beijando. Aproveitando que a boca dele estava entreaberta ela aproveitou para colocar sua língua dentro e prová-lo. Isso fez com que ele saísse de seu estupor pelo movimento repentino e beijar de volta, puxando a língua dele pra dentro da boca dela e dominar o passo.

Ela sugou a língua do moreno, a mão que estava no ombro dele percorrendo suas costas até para na bunda durinha e apertá-la com gosto. Nami sentiu ele tremer com o toque nas suas costas e puxar seu quadril com o repentino aperto, fazendo com que a ereção se movesse dentro da ruiva e ambos gemerem. – "Não... faça isso de novo."

\- "Fazer... ah... o quê? Isso?" – A sua outra mão se juntou com a primeira, agora apertando com vontade ambos os lados e sentir ele estocar com força contra ela e gemer.

\- A não ser que... hnng... você quer aproveitar a cavalgada até o último segundo... eu recomendo que... você não faça isso."

\- "Então pare de ser preguiçoso e mova-se de uma vez." – Ela choramingou na espera, fazendo com que o homem em cima dela sorria largamente.

"Como quiser." – Ele ficou de joelhos, segurando seus quadris apertadamente e começou a estocar em movimentos curtos e duros. As mãos da ruiva se enfincaram nos lençóis embaixo de si, se segurando para não deslizar na cama com o movimento. Depois de algumas estocadas ele coloca as pernas dela nos seus ombros e se curva sobre a moça, mudando o ângulo da estocada e fazendo ela gritar."

\- "SIM! Ai mesmo!" – Ele atingiu uma área lá dentro que fez com que seu prazer ir às alturas e ela mover seus quadris mais rápido contra ele. Ele apertou seu enlaço no quadril dela, fazendo com que ela parasse.

\- "Ainda não, Nami-ya. Eu não quero terminar isso tão cedo. Afinal de contas eu... Aaaaah!" – Os olhos do moreno se esbugalharam e sua boca se abriu para soltar um gemido alto. Tanto o moreno como a ruiva olharam para trás e viu que Kid estava com um pote de lubrificante na mão enquanto a outra parecia estar perto do traseiro do Law. Levantando a cabeça a ruiva viu que dois dos dedos do ruivo estavam com o produto, provocando a entrada do moreno.

\- "Você realmente acha que vou ficar sentado e esperando enquanto você tem sua diversão, meu amor. É claro que não. Estou duro demais para esperar pra ter minha vez." – Então os olhos dourados olham para ela. – "Nami, puxes as nádegas, uma pra cada lado."

Sorrindo maliciosamente a ruiva move as mãos deles para o traseiro do moreno, as unhas se enterrando na carne enquanto as puxavam. – "Bom... ah... o bastante para você?"

\- "Você não tem idéia." – Ela viu o ruivo lambendo os beiços, três dos seus dedos mergulhando no lubrificante para depois entrar no buraco do moreno, um dedo de cada vez enquanto estica os músculos daquele lugar. O moreno choraminga de um jeito tão diferente de antes que fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais quente, os olhos prateados fechados e seu rosto expressando uma dor prazerosa. Minutos depois Kid tem os três dedos dentro de Law, estocando ele pra frente e pra trás e Law acompanhava esses dedos com o seu quadril, o que por sua vez fazia a moça embaixo de si gemer com isso. Depois ela viu o ruivo guiando sua ereção para o canal do moreno, seus dentes mordendo o lábio enquanto ele via sua carne endurecida entrando em Law.

Novamente seu olhar se voltou para o moreno. O que ela viu a fez apertar ainda mais a bunda dele.

A boca dele estava aberta, pequenos gemidos e arquejos saindo dela, seus olhos cerrados, suas mãos apertando os lençóis enquanto sua cabeça estava jogada pra trás, onde ela podia ver os músculos do pescoço estendidos.

Ela quer marcar toda a pele dele.

Soltando o traseiro ela agarra a face dele e o beija, os lábios dela se movendo contra os dele em um beijo mais molhado que ela podia fazer no momento. Depois ela soltou, sua língua traçando a expansão do pescoço moreno até chegar em uma área e sugá-la. – "Mova-se agora mesmo."

O ruivo riu da ordem dela e estocou forte a sua ereção em Law, o efeito dominó sendo instantâneo. Os movimentos do Kid fazendo com que a ereção do Law mova-se dentro da ruiva de um jeito diferente e muito mais prazeroso que antes. Law gemeu como se não houvesse o amanhã, 'merda' e 'mais forte' sendo ditos enquanto seu quadril movia entre os ruivos.

Repentinamente ela sentiu o calor do corpo de Law desaparecer, que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e ver que um dos braços de Kid estava em volta do torso do moreno, segurando Law contra si. Seus lábios estavam atacando os do moreno, línguas se movendo dentro de lábios não tão pressionados enquanto grunhidos eram soltos.

Ela estava ficandp maluca e bem perto de seu orgasmo. Fechando novamente seus olhos ela agarrou seus peitos e apertou seus mamilos, seus quadris se movendo com passo que os outros dois faziam.

\- "Sim, garota vulgar. Aperte eles." – Kid disse em cima dela. – "Faça eles ficarem bons e macios para mim sugá-los."

Então o calor de um corpo retornou contra ela, os gemidos familiares bem altos em seu ouvido. – "Você é tão apertada e molhadinha, Nami-ya. Se soubesse que você era tão boa assim eu teria te fodido naquele banco anos atrás."

\- "Não... ah… ah… aaaahngg… eu acho que… hnnngaaah…você não iria." – Uma de suas mãos arranhou seu peitoral, para depois as unhas subirem e beslicarem um de seus mamilos. – "Hoje foi o momento certo para… ah… ah… ah… tê-lo dentro de mim. Afinal de contas é muito erótico de ver o seu rosto enquanto Kid te fode até você não poder mais." – Ela ouviu a respiração do moreno ficar mais rápida, percebendo que ela estava chegando no seu limite. Então ela mordiscou um lóbulo dele, murmurando em um tom de desespero. – "Então seja bonzinho comigo e goze no meu buraco vulgar." – Com isso ela arranhou com força as costas do moreno, fazendo com que ele mova rápido e com força seus quadris. Segundos depois ele parou, gemendo alto o seu orgasmo, seu quadril pressionando contra o dela apertadamente. Depois disso ele cai sobre ela, seu membro amolecendo. Ele remove isto e move-se para o lado, acalmando sua respiração descompassada.

Apesar da visão erótica do Law gozando ela se senti vazia e, por cima de tudo, insatisfeita. Ela quer ter sue orgasmo. – "Sério mesmo que você não me fez gozar?"

Ele olhou para ela e riu. – "Não, eu disse que seria o único a te dar prazer mas nunca disse que seria o único a te fazer gozar. Além do mais tem outra pessoa que quer te punir e te dar o seu presente."

\- "Afinal..." – De repente Kid puxou as pernas dela para a sua cintura, inserindo o seu mais largo membro dentro dela em uma estocada suave. – "Você achava mesmo que não iria te punir?" – Ela segura os quadris dela e gira a ambos, fazendo com que a ruiva fique em cima de si e a penetrar em outro ângulo. Kid pega o pescoço dela encosta seus lábios nos dela. – "Eu vou fazer você perceber o quanto você vai estar arrependida em nunca me dar uma chance." – O ruivo a beijou avidamente, suas mãos se fechando no busto dela e apertando os mamilos, seu quadril estocando fortemente no dela para dar o orgasmo que ela tanto quer. Nami começou a cavalgá-lo mais rápido quando sentiu Kid sugar seus mamilos fortemente, seus gemidos se tornando cada vez mais alto com o jeito que ele brincava com ela.

Nami puxou a cabeça dele pra que ele a olhasse, o segurando daquele jeito. – "Você quer que eu lembre de você? – Ela parou o movimento de seus quadril. – "Eu já estou arrependida, ta? Estou arrependida de não de dar a devida atenção. Se soubesse que um garoto tão pálido, magro e estranho se tornaria anos depois esse pedaço de mal caminho eu teria te beijado loucamente no meu quarto anos atrás. Até faria as mesmas coisas vulgares que iria fazer com Law se ele tivesse me dado chance anos atrás." – Ela viu a mandíbula dele afrouxar com o que ela dizia, sem ter palavras para respondê-la. Então ela continuou. – "Você quer saber o que faria com ele? Eu ria mordê-lo todo, arranhar sua pele até que ela fique vermelha e sangre, enterrar minhas unhas na bunda dele até que ela fique cheia de marcas. Eu iria marcá-lo com minha bocas e meu dentes até deixá-lo roxo. Então, Eustass Kid, melhor você me fazer gozar logo ou se não eu vou fazer tudo isso em você que você vai ficar tão dolorido ao ponto de quem te deixou marcas não foi seu namoradinho e sim a vadia que te rejeitou."

Ela ofega com o esforço de dizer isso tudo de uma vez, sentindo a ereção dentro dela ter espasmos a fazendo a ruiva se contorcer. – "Isso que você disse foi erótico, preciso lhe dizer." – Ela ouviu o moreno dizer mas estava concentrada nas expressões do ruivo.

A boca dele continuava aberta, para depois fechar apertadamente e mudar para um sorriso malicioso. – "Merda, depois dessas palavras vulgares seria muito injusto de minha parte não te dar o que você quer." – O ruivo sentou na cama e passou seus braços na cintura dela, a segurando forte contra ele. – "Por sinal obrigado. Já faz um bom tempo que queria ouvir essas palavras vindas de você e estou feliz de poder ouvir elas." – Com essas palavras ditas ele a beijou profundamente e recomeçando a estocá-la fortemente ao ponto de roubar a respiração da ruiva. Momentos depois ela parou, quebrando o beijo para gritar junto com o seu orgasmo que veio de supetão. Então o ruivo começou a grunhir rápido para depois prensar seu quadril contra o dela, gozando.

Nami ficou de joelhos, deixando que o membro amolecido saísse dela para depois cair de qualquer jeito na cama. Ela sentiu um braço em volta de sua cintura, o corpo do moreno ficando de conchinha atrás de si, lábios macios beijando a parte d etrás de seu pescoço. – "Satisfeita com o seu presente?"

\- "Sim, estou e muito." – Então outro braço fica em volta de seu quadril, fazendo com que a ruiva se aconchegue nele.

\- "É claro que ela está. Ela até está sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria de tão satisfeita que está." – O ruivo disse.

Então ela bocejou, a temperatura dos corpos dos homens ta confortável que estava deixando-a sonolenta. – "Se você não se importam eu vou dormir. Vocês são confortáveis demais para alguém conseguir ficar com os olhos abertos."

Kid riu dela. – "Tão mandona."

\- "Sim, é melhor que descanse porque quando você acordar nós vamos ter o segundo round." – Essas foram as últimas palavras que ela ouvi Law dizer antes de adormecer.

...

Dois meses se passaram depois daquela noite de Natal prazerosa. Depois daquilo Law e Kid nunca mais chegaram a conversar com ela nos dias de férias, ou então quando as aulas retomavam, apesar de estarem estudando na mesma universidade e algumas vezes no dia eles se vislumbrarem no campus.

É como se aquilo tudo nunca tivesse acontecido.

É claro que eles não agiriam como se aquilo fosse uma declaração de amor. Eles amam um ao outro e ela não tem espaço nisso.

Mas então, quando ela abriu o armário onde guardava seus livros de estudo um envenlope caiu dali. Ela pegou o obejto do chão, franzindo as sobrancelhas com o peso disto. Abrindo ela pegou a carta curta que tinha uma escrita elegante, tal escrita tão conhecida dela que fazi seu coração palpitar.

 _Cara Nami,_

 _Eu penso que você anda se perguntando o porquê de nós sermos tão rudes contigo depois do que compartilhamos no Natal. Depois de debatemos bastante, eu e Kid decidimos colocá-la num degrau acima em nossa relação._

O coração dela parou com estas palavras, suas mãos tremendo enquanto lia as palavras.

 _Creio eu que o objeto que está dentro do envelope irá explicar o que escrevi nas linhas acima._

Ela virou o envelope na sua mão e o objeto caiu em sua palma. É um anel, um anel prateado que tinha a banda larga, bem parecido que o casal usava.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

 _Isso provavelmente soará estranho mas eu e Kid não gostamos de compartilhar o que é nosso. Então lhe pergunto, você quer ser nossa namorada?_

Ela sentiu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. – "Sim, eu quero." – Com os dedos tremendo ela colocou o anel no seu dedo anelar, vendo como o metal brilhava na luz artificial do corredor. Virando pra trás ela vê tanto Law como Kid estava lá, encostados na parede, com sorrisos sinceros em seus rostos.

\- "Você aprendeu bem sua lição, Nami-ya." – Law disse enquanto chegava perto dela e a puxava para um abraço.

\- "E também fez o seu caminho em nossos corações para nunca mais depois sair." – Kid abraçou ela por trás.

\- "Sim. O cintilar de esperança em ter o que você deseja, a necessidade quer se transforma no toque de desespero para depois se tornar em um presente que o amor nos dá.

 **Fim**

 **Bem é isso, espero que tenham gostado. ^^**


End file.
